


【SD】陪你到世界的终结（三井中心/流三）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [13]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: all三, 流三
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【SD】陪你到世界的终结（三井中心/流三）

01  
  
『你……你……你说什么？！』三井咬到舌头了，疼得连干笑的弧度都弯不上去。  
  
「我喜欢三井学长。」流川还是没什么表情，但感觉得出声音是带着温度的。  
  
流川枫结束国青队的训练回湘北——“三井学长，我喜欢你”——当着湘北篮球馆里近百人的面，告白了。  
  
『你这个白痴笨蛋狐狸！』三井窘得几乎从耳根红到了脚跟，但身为男人是不能跑的，于是破口大骂，可心里想着，“完了，平静的生活彻底被打破了……”  
  
「白痴笨蛋狐狸流川枫喜欢三井学长。」流川加了个长长的前缀，又说了一遍。  
  
『…………』三井绝望地在心里嘶吼，“老天爷，您行行好放过我吧！啊！！”  
  
一传十，十传百，只要跟流川枫或者三井寿有那么一毛钱关系的人，都知道了这件篮球馆美少年告白事件……  
  
「听说那个流川枫跟你告白了？」  
  
某一天，三井甚至接到了从秋田打来的电话，是山王的一之仓聪…………  
  
『难道已经传遍全国了吗？！』三井躺在湘南沙滩上，仰天长叹。  
  
「寿，烤鱿鱼。」  
  
另一边，流川在大众的热情支持下，轻轻松松就把“三井学长”变成了“寿”……  
  
听起来就像是——“受”。  
  
这个字所包含的名词、动词、形容词、或者副词以及别的什么用法，三井还是知道的……  
  
他开始有点绝望。  
  
三井白了流川一眼，夺过烤鱿鱼发狠乱咬，不停地在心里面哀叫——  
  
“难道我炎之男三井寿就命中注定在流言中被活活掰弯吗？！”  
  
只可惜，始终没有公主出现来拯救这个被王子爱上了的王子。  
  
三井想，如果流川喜欢的对象必须是男人的话，为什么他会选择自己呢？  
  
三井首先想到了或许樱木花道更适合流川枫吧？  
  
他去找他，但还没开口就被红毛猴子握着手大大声地感谢——  
  
「太谢谢小三你了，晴子小姐终于放弃喜欢臭流川接受我的追求了！哈哈，本天才的失恋能终止在第50次，多亏了小三你啊！」  
  
『…………』  
  
三井又想到了仙道彰也是个不错的人选。  
  
非常巧合地，他们偶遇了。  
  
三井憋红了脸问他可不可以帮个忙，结果——  
  
「我听说了，想不到流川这小子眼光不错，不如三井学长就从了他吧~」  
  
『…………』  
  
「不然——我们交往好了，这样就能摆脱流川了~」  
  
『你不会也是…………吧？』  
  
仙道不回答，扬起嘴角，随着风笑。  
  
三井是彻底毛了，落荒而逃。  
  
真是一整套的杯具，难道这就是毕业季的丰厚大礼吗？  
  
三井的心里面画满了问号和叹号，还有能绕湘南海岸线许多许多圈的省略号。  
  
像这样——  
  
“？？…………！！！……………………？？？！！！……………………………………………………………………………………………………”  
  
其实，流川枫告白之后，三井勉强想了个理由——大概是“日久生情”吧……  
  
但仙道算是怎么回事？他们可连话都没说过呀……  
  
所以，他是开玩笑的吧？  
  
一定是开玩笑的。  
  
于是三井没放在心上，当然了，对任何人都是只字未提。  
  
肯定必须包括流川枫。  
  
三井还会嫌麻烦不够吗？  
  
「寿，我送你回家。」  
  
每天训练结束，流川都摆了很酷的造型倚在门边等三井。  
  
『我又不是女孩子！』  
  
三井总是这么吼一句，但流川就像间歇性耳聋，完全不理会……  
  
日复一日，三井的声音越来越无力，语气越来越无奈，最后投降，坐上了那传说中浪漫的自行车后座。  
  
如果在中国，配乐大概会是“甜蜜蜜”。  
  
但三井心里唱的，兴许还是那首——“算你狠”。  
  
02  
  
冬选赛在即，三井也许想到了一个好主意。  
  
『流川，不如我们打个赌吧。』这是告白以来，三井第一次主动找流川说话。  
  
「好。」流川还是没有什么表情，但眼睛里流露出了难以抑制的欣喜。  
  
『赌冬选赛的出线权，赌注是我们之间的关系。』三井豁出去似的，几乎做好了以身抵债的准备。  
  
「好。」流川的斗志燃烧起来，热烈得远超IH赛。  
  
虽然他依旧没什么表情。  
  
湘北赢了，就做恋人。输了，就只是朋友。  
  
『我不会故意放水的，这你可以放心。』三井对着墙做基础的传接球练习，没有回头，但是语气很坚定。  
  
「我相信寿，必定全力以赴。」流川在另一边练习三分，声音不大，差点淹没在球声中。  
  
『手再抬高一点，膝盖放松。』三井终于忍不住开口纠正流川的姿势，然后他惊觉，不管眼前的人多么让自己头疼，始终还只是一个任性的小孩。  
  
「这样吗？」流川好像是故意的，装得就像个初学者。  
  
『…………』三井无奈地摇摇头，手把手地教这个名扬全国的超级新人投三分。  
  
「寿也希望湘北赢吧，那样我们就可以名正言顺地在一起了。」流川抛出了一道完美的弧线，没有扬起嘴角，但是很得意。  
  
『不，我只是不希望比赛留下遗憾而已。』三井捡起球传给他，说的云淡风轻。  
  
「对不起。」流川定定地看着三井，缓缓地吐出三个字，再也不作怪了。  
  
仙道突然打电话约三井一对一。  
  
流川听见了，狠狠地按掉了电话，在中餐馆点遍了醋溜系列。  
  
然后三井拉了一晚上的肚子，严重脱水，冬选赛半决赛，堂堂炎之男连加油的力气都没有了……  
  
对手是海南。  
  
虽然三年级没有参赛，但海南的整体实力依然很强，湘北就像夏天一样陷入了苦战。  
  
三井紧张得就像跌落悬崖后只有一根稻草可以抓，始终提着心，直到最后一秒，流川绝杀，反败为胜。  
  
三井才长长地舒了一口气——  
  
『我三井寿的高中篮球生涯……幸好没有结束在醋溜菜手上…………』  
  
心满意足地晕了过去。  
  
「寿，身体好些了吗？」流川低着头，活脱脱一个做错了事的孩子，怯生生地小声询问。  
  
『啊。』三井打着点滴，看着篮球杂志，不敢正视流川。  
  
流川枫那么骄傲的人，低过头吗？  
  
“总有一天，流川会变成傲视群雄的王者。”  
  
虽然嘴上死不承认，但三井确实这么想过，那个流川，很强，非常强。  
  
但现在，那个高大的身影，端茶递水，嘘寒问暖，愣是把热笑话讲成了恐怖故事……  
  
原来，流川枫也有这么“言情”的一面呀~  
  
三井突然觉得，心里暖暖的。  
  
最后决赛的时候，湘北输给了翔阳。  
  
藤真还是笑着说了“谢谢你们”。  
  
三井依依不舍地离开体育馆，混着汗水，悄悄地，流了一滴眼泪。  
  
比赛结束后，流川竟然失踪了两天。  
  
三井一度以为他会像当初的樱木花道一样削发明志。  
  
但是没有。  
  
流川回来的时候，没换发型，还是那件运动T恤，但就是莫名其妙得更帅了。  
  
「寿，这次……我输了。」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
「寿要专心准备升学考试了吧？」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
「下周日和陵南的练习赛，我们再打一次赌。」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
「然后，寿就会退部了吧？」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
「湘北一定会赢的。」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
湘北赢了，三分球旋风势不可挡。  
  
「寿，我们赢了。」比赛结束，流川笑了。  
  
三井觉得他笑得有点诡异，兴许是很久没有笑过的关系。  
  
在这之前唯一的一次，是在和山王的比赛中，流川真正开始蜕变的时候。  
  
『总算可以没有遗憾了~』三井也笑，海阔天空的那一种。  
  
「寿，我们牵手吧。」流川当着陵南篮球馆里近百号人，毫无顾忌地向三井伸出手。  
  
『随你吧。』  
  
三井想，流川枫这样的人，如果不是真心的爱着，怎么会笑呢？  
  
所以，有这么一个恋人大概也不算坏吧？  
  
原来，他三井寿也有这么“言情”的一面呀~  
  
03  
  
告别赛之后，三井的常驻地由体育馆变成图书馆。  
  
书包里各类真题集，笔记本，还有一个护膝。  
  
圣诞节，三井收到了整抽屉的贺卡。  
  
“三井君要和流川君一直幸福下去哦！”  
  
队形统一。  
  
「圣诞节快乐。」  
  
流川枫的礼物是斯科蒂•皮蓬的入球精选。  
  
他的手里还有很多圣诞卡片，一看就知道是女生送的。  
  
『‘流川君千万不可以抛弃三井君哦~’？这是什么话？！』三井随便翻开一张，看见这样的句子，瞬间郁闷了……  
  
流川抱住三井，贺卡散落一地。  
  
如果这时候能有一场樱花雨的话，会更浪漫吧？  
  
「我们不会分开的。」流川在三井的耳边这样说。  
  
『谁在乎啊？！』三井赌气似的推开流川，转身就走。  
  
流川一定会追上来的。  
  
今天的图书馆特别挤，三井找了几圈都没有空位。  
  
三井把所有贺卡都扔进垃圾桶，甩一甩书包，准备回家。  
  
流川一定会等在校门口的。  
  
可是流川没有追上来，没有等在校门口。  
  
三井一个人，熙攘的街道，顿时荒凉了。  
  
今天是牵手之后的第七天。  
  
上帝用六天创世纪。在第七天休息。  
  
夫妻之间有个说法叫“七年之痒”。  
  
“7”，不吉利吗？  
  
背号“7”的球员，仙道彰。  
  
三井并没有想到他，只是正巧又偶遇了。  
  
『我有两张铁板烧自助券，一起去吃吧。』  
  
「圣诞节啊，三井学长不和流川一起过吗？」  
  
『他是我什么人啊？干嘛要和他一起过圣诞……』  
  
仙道把自助餐的钱给了三井。  
  
“圣诞节，铁板烧自助，七折优惠。”  
  
仙道给的是全价。  
  
三井庆幸自己没有一气之下把餐券和贺卡一起扔掉。  
  
「三井学长和流川闹别扭了吗？你们可是在陵南牵的手啊~」  
  
『那又怎么样？』三井又开了一罐啤酒，泡沫不可遏制地漫出来。  
  
「还是没有在一起吗？」  
  
『谁要跟那只笨蛋狐狸在一起！』  
  
三井觉得，自己那两年不良真是白混了。  
  
打架不行。连喝酒也不行。  
  
如果当初没有自暴自弃而是坚持一直打篮球的话，现在的自己会怎么样呢？  
  
为什么突然想起这些？  
  
三井扶着墙狂吐，好像要把心肝脾肺肾一起吐出来一样。  
  
伤感是因为什么？  
  
圣诞节吗？  
  
肯定不是。  
  
篮球吗？未来吗？…………流川枫吗？  
  
为什么自己会在这三者之间纠结起来呢？  
  
“流川君向三井君告白了耶！”  
  
“两个人都很帅啊~在一起的话会很养眼吧？”  
  
“与其把流川君让给哪个女生，果然还是希望他和三井君在一起呢~”  
  
“那个流川枫，居然喜欢男人！”  
  
“太棒了，那以后我们追女生就容易多了~”  
  
那些贺卡上写的句子，都是真心的吗？  
  
真的可以幸福地在一起吗？  
  
流川枫真的像说的那么坚定吗？  
  
“为什么不来找我呢？才7天而已呀……已经厌烦了吗？”  
  
「寿，我喜欢你。」  
  
沉沉昏睡之前的声音，是幻觉吗？  
  
04  
  
『…………』  
  
阳光刺眼地照进来，三井揉揉眼睛，“这是哪里？”  
  
「寿，醒了？」  
  
『流川枫？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
牛奶，切片面包，涂了厚厚的番茄酱，还有一个荷包蛋。  
  
想不到流川枫还会做饭。  
  
『好酸……』三井的肠胃似乎对酸味过敏，又开始翻江倒海了。  
  
「对不起我忘了……」流川拉出一个大箱子，找了半天没有胃药。  
  
『没关系。』三井笑一笑，很从容地去了卫生间。  
  
很久不出来。  
  
「寿，你没事吧？」流川在外面敲门，咣咣响。  
  
『别吵！』三井不耐烦地嚷嚷。  
  
「哦。」  
  
流川笑自己，怎么可以认为炎之男会那么容易就倒下？  
  
只是拉肚子而已，有什么好大惊小怪的？  
  
『你昨天去哪里了？』三井终于还是忍不住问。  
  
「我以为寿烦我了……」流川好像很受伤。  
  
认真就输了。  
  
爱得深就卑微了。  
  
在乎了，才会敏感的患得患失吧？  
  
『你还是那个流川枫吗？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
他们牵手了，拥抱了，但如果亲吻呢？  
  
两个男人，会恶心吗？  
  
反而相当美妙呢……  
  
虽然那个吻有些霸道，带着少年的青涩和炽热……  
  
为什么？  
  
『流川。』  
  
「嗯？」  
  
『你会去美国吧？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
“在你离开之前，我们好好地在一起吧。”  
  
三井是这么想的，可是他没说出来。  
  
『流川。』  
  
「嗯？」  
  
『以后做饭，记得不要放醋了。』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
圣诞节是寒假的开始，作为考生，三井每天在家和补习社两点一线。  
  
流川则一如既往地拼命练球，还有英文。  
  
三井家里知道了他和流川的事。  
  
没有吵起来。  
  
三井不良的两年里，父母的心理承受早就锻炼出来了。  
  
「小寿，你现在有能力对未来负责了吗？两个人的路未必就比一个人好走呀……」  
  
『我知道。』  
  
三井也不知道他究竟知道了些什么。  
  
每天从补习社回家，经过湘南海岸，三井会停下来，好好地吹一吹海风。  
  
冬天的风，吹在脸上是很疼的。  
  
有时候会遇见仙道坐在长堤上钓鱼。  
  
『有收获吗？』三井会礼貌地走过去问一下。  
  
「我在等，今天运气还不错。」仙道每次都是用这句话开头。  
  
『那我陪你一会儿吧。』偶尔三井也会这么说。  
  
「三井学长真是好人。」  
  
流川对仙道的敌意非常明显，尤其是看见他和三井并排坐着的时候。  
  
毫不客气地坐在他们之间，把仙道和三井隔得远远地。  
  
『诶？今天训练结束得这么早啊？』  
  
「因为明天就是新年了。」  
  
『对了，今天有烟花大会，去不去啊？』  
  
「寿是说，我们去约会吗？」  
  
『随你啦。』  
  
仙道觉得自己就是个完全没有瓦数的电灯泡。  
  
太失败了。  
  
一条鱼也没钓上来……  
  
「啊~~回家！」仙道想他实在是没必要再呆在这里了……  
  
『阿嚏！』三井打了个喷嚏，抽抽鼻子，晚上真够冷的……  
  
「还好吧？」流川紧了紧三井的围脖，暖暖他的手，那双一度刮起三分旋风的手。  
  
『你干嘛？！我又不是女孩子！』三井猛地抽回手，一脚踢过去，像头暴怒的小狮子。  
  
对，就是“小狮子”。  
  
烟花大会的夜空五彩缤纷。  
  
流川在三井闭上眼睛的时候，吻了上去。  
  
流海伏在脸上，又刺又痒。  
  
三井忍不住就笑了。  
  
「你笑什么？」  
  
『痒啊~』  
  
「哦。」  
  
05  
  
春季开学的头等大事，升学考。  
  
三井绑了头带，轰轰烈烈地拼了几个月，终于通过了中心考试。  
  
『呼~~』  
  
发榜的时候，三井觉得，其实奇迹也挺多的。  
  
「寿，恭喜你。」  
  
流川给了三井一个学业御守。  
  
「入学考试一定顺利啊。」  
  
『啊，谢谢。』  
  
三井有点脸红，这个小狐狸呀，怎么说他好呢？  
  
「我…………还求了一个缘结御守……」  
  
『你……别总做这些女孩子之间的事好不好？！』  
  
「寿不喜欢？」  
  
『诶？』  
  
迷信。  
  
是先迷而后信，还是先信而后迷？  
  
又或者，为了坚定地去相信，于是才傻傻地去寄托？  
  
『学业的这个，我收下。另外一个，我不能要。』  
  
「为什么？」  
  
『因为……你要去美国的……』  
  
没有人能阻滞流川枫去往美国的脚步，包括三井寿。  
  
而三井也不会那么做的。  
  
他们之间的距离，将来会和地理位置成正比吧？  
  
三井带着那个学业御守，又轰轰烈烈地拼了一个月。  
  
居然真的顺利的考上了。  
  
东京的一所大学，综合排名也不算差。  
  
三井把那个学业御守送给了仙道。  
  
『明年就轮到你了，这个，很灵的。』  
  
「为什么给我？」  
  
『我用不着了。』  
  
「这样吗？」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
流川去美国的手续，已经办好了。  
  
下礼拜动身。  
  
「寿考试结束了，又可以尽情打篮球了。」  
  
『要不要一对一啊？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
流川的进攻凶猛又犀利，闪电一般切入。  
  
『你的球路已经被我看穿了！』三井本来只是虚张声势。  
  
三井看穿了球路，但是依然没有挡住流川的进攻。  
  
『流川，去美国以后，要谦虚一点，温和一点，听话一点，听说那里人脾气不好……』  
  
三井竟然婆妈起来。  
  
「我会记得的。」  
  
流川把头埋进三井怀里，要多努力才能再一次这样体会他的温度呢？  
  
『流川……不可以再当独行侠了，要团结队友，多向前辈学习……』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
『要注意安全，保重身体，别只会硬碰硬啊……』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
『还有…………』  
  
“还有，如果可以的话，多和我联系啊。”  
  
三井还是没有说出口。  
  
「寿，我喜欢你。」  
  
『啊。』  
  
「寿，没有话对我说了吗？」  
  
『流川你要努力啊，我在这边也会加油的。』  
  
「我会的。」  
  
“优柔寡断”吗？  
  
以前的自己是这样的吗？  
  
为什么可以在那么多人面前跪下来哭着说“我想打篮球”，却不敢对流川说一句“我喜欢你”之类的话呢？  
  
『流川，我……』  
  
「嗯？」  
  
『我……准备毕业旅行。』  
  
「去哪里？」  
  
『箱根温泉。我准备先泡掉一层皮再说……』  
  
「什么时候。」  
  
『三天以后，预定了一个礼拜。』  
  
「哦。」  
  
因为害怕离别，所以首先逃之夭夭吗？  
  
泡在温泉里，就算心里难过，脸上还是轻松的……  
  
『哈！』  
  
三井把自己淹没在温泉池水里，屏气到再也无法坚持。  
  
浮出水面大口地喘着气。  
  
“白痴狐狸，你为什么不说让我等你呢？我不会拒绝的呀……”  
  
流川甚至和樱木拥抱着告别。  
  
所有人绝口不提三井寿。  
  
06  
  
三井结束了所谓的毕业旅行。  
  
『你们以后一定要让湘北变得更强啊。』  
  
回湘北和篮球队的人告别。  
  
「三井同学，老师相信你会变得更强的。」  
  
『谢谢安西老师的教诲，不到最后一刻我不会放弃希望的。』  
  
真的下起樱花雨了。  
  
那张富士山的明信片，还是没有寄出去。  
  
忘记问流川在美国的联系方式了。  
  
「三井学长，真巧啊。」  
  
『仙道？刚钓完鱼啊？』  
  
「对啊，正要回家呢。」  
  
『哦。』  
  
偶遇，巧合。  
  
这种事情发生的次数多了，就可能是预谋了。  
  
「三井学长什么时候走？我去送送你吧。」  
  
『哦。』  
  
「三井学长会等流川回来吧。」  
  
『啊。』  
  
「三井学长一定还会继续打篮球吧。」  
  
『当然了。』  
  
离别什么的。  
  
是一个人走更伤感，还是看着一个人走更伤感呢？  
  
「一路顺风。」  
  
『谢谢。』  
  
如果一定要挥挥手的话，是为了迎来，还是为了送往呢？  
  
仙道双手插袋走在路上，街边的广告牌还没有换。  
  
天空划过一道长长的飞机云。  
  
地图上东京都和神奈川县相邻。  
  
三井很幸运地在学校附近找到了不错的房子做宿舍。  
  
租钱合理，设施齐全，干净卫生，交通便利。  
  
顺利地加入篮球社。  
  
居然和牧绅一做了队友。  
  
这个世界，有时候真的很小。  
  
新人练习赛。  
  
牧和三井顺利脱颖。  
  
「三井君，以后还请多多指教啊。」一场oneonone之后，牧向三井伸出手。  
  
『我才是呢，牧君。』三井礼貌地回应。  
  
“这个体力怪物！”  
  
是三井对牧的评价。  
  
『大叔，明天上课帮我占个位置！』  
  
熟了之后三井就大咧咧地把“牧君”替换成了“大叔”。  
  
一年级只有三井和牧两个当上了正选。  
  
牧的背号是“9”。  
  
三井的背号竟仍旧是“14”。  
  
「三井寿！快阻止那个11号！」队长的声音从后场传来。  
  
“11号”吗？  
  
三井突然想起了一个人……  
  
『你休想出手！』  
  
三井拼了命似的跳起来，挡下了那个11号。  
  
「三井，干得漂亮！不然我们就输了。」队长拍着三井的背狠狠地夸赞了一番。  
  
这是全国大学生篮球联赛八分之一决赛。  
  
已经四个月了呀……  
  
四分之一决赛。  
  
三井事先已经知道，对手是赤木和木暮所在的大学。  
  
『不要指望我会放水哦~』  
  
「赢的一定是我们！」  
  
有那么一刻，三井错觉赤木抢下篮板会马上传过来，自己只要接住球投出去就行了。  
  
也只是错觉罢了。  
  
『让开！』  
  
三井扑过去救球，狠狠地一头撞到柱子上。  
  
「三井！」  
  
『没事啦，又不是第一次受伤……』  
  
不是第一次受伤，不是第一次流血，不是第一次被模糊了视线……  
  
「接下来的比赛就交给我们吧。」  
  
『加油。』  
  
三井被带下去包扎伤口，很平静。  
  
比赛输了。  
  
并且在三井的额头留下了一道光荣的伤疤。  
  
所有人都说这场比赛“虽败犹荣”。  
  
「头发遮一下就看不出来了。」  
  
『男人有道疤算什么？无所谓。』  
  
下巴上也有这么一道。  
  
无所谓再多一道。  
  
男人，哪有不受点伤的。  
  
07  
  
赛季结束之后，三井继续着一个普通大学生的生活。  
  
『我打工快迟到了，这份作业就麻烦大叔你了！』  
  
「喂！」  
  
『我写好了，你帮忙检查一下交上去就行！』  
  
「那还能理解……」  
  
三井换了一份新的打工。  
  
邮递员。  
  
也思考过流川是怎么样边睡觉边骑车还能平安到校。  
  
反正三井每次都摔得七荤八素。  
  
可以看免费的报刊。  
  
翻来翻去都没有流川的消息。  
  
『高中生而已，哪有那么容易上报的……』  
  
穿街过巷把信投递给自己。  
  
收件人“三井寿”。  
  
寄件人“流川枫”。  
  
每封信的时间间隔是三天。  
  
「寿，你好吗？」首先是开头。  
  
『我很好。』  
  
「……………………」然后是一些琐碎的记录。  
  
『平时没什么话，写起信来还挺啰嗦的嘛~』  
  
「我正在努力变得更强。」  
  
「寿，我想你。」最后是结尾。  
  
『我也想你……』  
  
三井的回信积了满满一抽屉。  
  
带去邮局又原封不动地带回来。  
  
明明连邮票都贴好了。  
  
“真够没用的。”  
  
“胆小鬼。”  
  
三井很难得地对自己使用了“唾弃”这个动词。  
  
没有电话。  
  
报喜不报忧这种事，是需要演技的。  
  
「三井学长，你在哪里？」电话那头一片嘈杂。  
  
『仙道？！』三井的午觉一下子就被惊醒了。  
  
三井气喘吁吁赶到的时候，仙道正悠闲地倚着树吃冰激凌。  
  
『你……你……你不是说十万火急救命吗？！』  
  
「我钱包丢了，最后一个硬币也用来打电话给学长你了~」  
  
『你？！』  
  
「对了，冰激凌的钱拜托学长先垫一下吧~」  
  
『你…………』  
  
仙道的说法是母亲大人过生日特地回来东京庆祝。  
  
『那你为什么不打给家人却打给我？』  
  
「因为我告诉他们明天才到啊~」  
  
『诶？』  
  
然后仙道借宿。  
  
那种千万个理由压下来的“借宿”。  
  
「哇，想不到流川那家伙给学长写了这么多信啊？」  
  
『不要乱动我的东西！』  
  
三井重重地推开仙道夺过那些信。  
  
「原来他对三井学长来说已经这么重要了吗？」  
  
『…………』  
  
是这样吗？  
  
会在意某个“11”号。  
  
会有一个钟是美国时间。  
  
会练习闭着眼睛骑自行车。  
  
会想第一时间知道他的消息。  
  
会每天写一封不敢寄出去的信。  
  
会在随意的细枝末节里就想起他。  
  
…………  
  
是这样吧？  
  
『谢谢你提醒，不然真不知道他已经这么重要了。』三井锁好抽屉，平淡地陈述。  
  
「啊。」仙道笑容苦涩。  
  
『我上课要迟到了！……仙道你走的时候记得要锁门啊！』三井咬着面包跑出门去。  
  
「嗯……」仙道翻了一个身，迷迷糊糊地应着。  
  
三井回家的时候，仙道已经离开了。  
  
『仙道彰！你把我的信弄哪儿去了？！』  
  
随之不见的还有三井那一整个抽屉的回信。  
  
「寄去美国了。」  
  
『什么？！』  
  
「换锁的钱我留在枕头边了，就这样，再见！」  
  
『喂！喂喂！喂喂喂！』  
  
「DU——」  
  
『臭仙道！』三井狠狠一拳砸在枕头上，闷声巨响。  
  
08  
  
仙道眯着眼睛。  
  
阳光灿烂着，把信封照得透明。  
  
但又能怎么样呢？  
  
做了次不专业的小偷。  
  
撬坏了一把锁，拿走了那些写好地址、贴好邮票、封好口的被三井匿藏起来的“回信”。  
  
仙道反反复复地看着那些模糊却灼眼的字句，想着如何是好……  
  
「唉…………真的……要寄出去吗？」仙道闭上眼睛，手里的信一封封洒落。  
  
三井打来电话的时候，为什么要那么说？  
  
“寄去美国了。”  
  
居然头脑发热挖了一个大坑让自己跳下去。  
  
冲动吗？  
  
不如说是赌气好了。  
  
抢断，传接球，假动作晃过防守，射篮。  
  
篮球场上每个华丽炫目的动作。  
  
一直有胜过流川的自信。  
  
但现在，为什么发了疯地嫉妒他啊？……  
  
因为迟一步说出口的——  
  
“三井学长，我喜欢你。”  
  
其实知道，喜欢这件事情，不是没有技巧的。  
  
各种攻略一应俱全。  
  
“取而代之”的教程也是一条两条条条是到。  
  
“我是不到最后一刻绝不放弃的男人三井寿！”  
  
执着。  
  
死心眼。  
  
却偏偏喜欢上的是这样子的人啊……  
  
有什么办法呢？  
  
黑眼圈，失眠了吧？  
  
手边的擦伤，摔倒了吧？  
  
发梢的焦黑，不小心起火了吧？  
  
三井的焦虑表现得太过明显。  
  
仙道自嘲着心疼起眼前的人来。  
  
「那些信实在太多了，所以我寄的包裹，特快。」  
  
『仙道彰你……！』  
  
「我知道学长为流川想了很多吧？不想耽误他的前途、成为他的累赘什么的？」  
  
『…………』  
  
「拜托，你是炎之男，可不是美少女！」  
  
『诶？』  
  
「以后有的是坎坷，现在就不要庸人自扰了好不好？」  
  
『庸人自扰吗？……』  
  
「将来怎么样，不经历过是无法确定的，如果因为担心一些根本不会发生的事而错过了最好的时光最好的人，不值得。」  
  
『…………』  
  
「心里面的情绪，不管前缀多少程度副词、后缀多少强调语气，不说出来的话，想要被传达的那个人，是不会确定知道的吧？」  
  
『呵，也许是吧。』  
  
「告诉他知道吧，要知道，世上可没有永动机，就算是流川，也需要学长你给他加点油的才能继续的。」  
  
仙道看着三井，夕阳的余晖照下来，他们一起沉默着。  
  
「我好像多管闲事了……」  
  
『不，谢谢你。』  
  
这是在帮助他们在一起吧。  
  
乌龙球啊……  
  
「三井学长，我明天就回神奈川了。」  
  
『这么快？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
『我去送你吧。』  
  
「不用了。」  
  
『可是……』  
  
「反正我一定会考回东京的，我的家在这里啊。」  
  
『那好吧。再见。』  
  
“舍不得”这种情绪，被感知到就真的存在吗？  
  
仙道折返，在那扇早已关上的门前呆了很久，才缓缓转身离开。  
  
路灯下的影子重复变换着，一条路，不管多长，都一定会有尽头的。  
  
不知道什么时候会有哪条鱼上钩。  
  
但是知道，必须要安静、耐心地等待下去。  
  
陪着他等待也不错啊。  
  
“趁虚而入”这样的念头，还是早点断了的好。  
  
流川每天都会仔细查看信箱，就算只有报刊杂志，依然继续着。  
  
那天收到的包裹里，满满的全是信。  
  
按日期排列，每天一封。  
  
「原来寿只是害羞啊……」  
  
流川看着看着就笑了。  
  
他是在等着他的。  
  
攀上最高峰不为了一览众山小，只是为你采一朵开得最好的雪莲。  
  
两个人的路也许更难走，却更有理由坚持。  
  
只要对方不放弃，就能微笑着披荆斩棘。  
  
这就是1+1→∞的能量。  
  
09  
  
「寿，是我。」  
  
『流川？』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
『…………』  
  
之后的某一天，三井接到了第一个来自美国的长途电话。  
  
常常会发生的事情，明明有千言万语，话到嘴边嘴边却一个字都说不出来。  
  
「怎么不说话？」  
  
『被你传染的……』  
  
「寿……」  
  
『嗯？』  
  
「你等我回来，很快。」  
  
『啊……哦，对了，你回来过新年，是吧？』  
  
冬天里的每一句话都带着轻渺渺的白雾，那么低的温度当然煮不熟一只鸭子，可嘴硬这件事却万古不变地别扭存在着。  
  
「嗯，我回来和寿一起过新年。」  
  
『哈？』  
  
流川总是那么直白，有一说一的，越单纯越让人无法拒绝，三井想，不管是当初还是现在，自己都是喜欢这样子的流川的。  
  
『那个……流川，我等你啊。』  
  
其实有些话并不是那么难说出口的。  
  
就算是荆棘丛丛的山路，也可以当作康庄大道来走，勇气什么的，竟会是这么顺理成章地拥有。  
  
「我还是会给寿写信的。寿也会吧？」  
  
『那……好吧，反正在邮局打工常有免费的信封和邮票派……』  
  
「谢谢你，寿。」  
  
『诶？』  
  
「寿终于开始真正接受我了，对吗？」  
  
『啊？这个……是吧……其实还多亏了仙道，你要谢的话就谢谢他好了……』  
  
「仙道？寿不可以和他在一起的！」  
  
『噗！』  
  
「笑什么？」  
  
『大家都是朋友，反而流川你这么说还真像掉进醋坛子了……嗯……很可爱……』  
  
「诶？」  
  
『真的。』  
  
所谓甜言蜜语，不过就是这几句随心流淌的话吧？  
  
不过这个越洋电话倒是没有像预料中的聊很久，大概是因为三井和流川都不是那么能说会道的人吧。  
  
简简单单的问候，轻轻浅浅的甜蜜，对于这样千山万水的两个人，其实也够了。  
  
「寿，我会拼命努力的。」  
  
『你一直很有志气……不过记得稳扎稳打……不着急的……』  
  
「我着急，我不想让寿一个人等。」  
  
年轻最大的资本就是时间，有足够的时间去尝试，去奋斗，去明朗，去创造，就算走过弯路，也还有足够的时间去回头，去重新来过。  
  
遇对了人，认准了事，我们不着急，我们一定可以，我们不会放弃。  
  
不怕，不悔。  
  
『呵！难道你觉得我是“一个人”吗？』  
  
「寿……」  
  
『呐，流川，我们一起努力啊。』  
  
「一起……努力？」  
  
『你不愿意啊？』  
  
「不是！是……太好了！」  
  
『那就好咯~等你回来过新年，到时候看看谁更强啊~』  
  
热血什么的，为此而生吧？  
  
「嗯。」  
  
『嗯。』  
  
一起努力吧！  
  
「三井你今天特别有干劲嘛，我都有点吃不消了。」  
  
『大叔你说的什么话，我可是每天都很有干劲的！』  
  
球队练习结束后，三井和牧一起向图书馆走去，这个季节有一件很重要的事情就是——期末考。  
  
「对了，我借给你的笔记呢？」牧又抱了一堆参考资料过来，堆得桌上满满的。  
  
『那个……大叔你不是有这么多参考书了吗？笔记什么的，浮云啦……』三井面露难色，笑容有些僵硬。  
  
「三井你说实话，该不会是把我的笔记本弄丢了吧？」牧犀利的眼神看的三井直发毛。  
  
『没有！只是……』  
  
「只是什么？！」  
  
『找不着了……』  
  
「和弄丢有区别吗？！」  
  
『对不起我错了！大叔你原谅我吧？』  
  
「好啊，那这些抄写作业，你帮我做。」  
  
『啊？——』  
  
生活总是琐碎的，那些事情大同小异，积聚起来却是不曾重复过的每一天。  
  
不要虚度就好。  
  
因为期末考试的关系，三井停止了打工，所以免费邮票和信封这些自然是没有了。  
  
流川的信还是三天一封的来，三井的回信还是每天一封的攒。  
  
寄包裹这个主意其实挺好的……  
  
“流川他不会介意吧？”  
  
当然三井也觉得好像自己抠了一点……  
  
但经济问题自古以来都是个大问题啊，炎之男也会因为钱这种东西苦恼的……  
  
10  
  
『呐，这份作业是大叔你的……』三井揉揉惺忪的睡眼，想着铃木老师也太狠了，期末临近还布置这么多抄写作业，到底给不给人时间复习啊……  
  
「三井你没事吧？黑眼圈这么重……」牧看了看三井那幽怨的神情，悄悄叹了口气。  
  
『废话！我熬了两个通宵才抄完的，手都要抽筋了，何况黑眼圈呐？！』三井暴怒了……  
  
「没人让你这么赶啊，还有三天才要交的……」牧确实未曾料到，三井会通宵写作业……  
  
『还有三天就要考试了，我不要复习啦？！』三井嘶吼了……  
  
对三井来说，学习一直都是深恶痛绝的一件事，即便现在也是。  
  
但为什么，哪怕只是单调的机械的抄写作业也会那么投入地去完成呢？  
  
很简单，因为不是一个人了……  
  
不可以放任自流，不可以得过且过……  
  
生活里，对篮球的热爱早已经不是唯一的奋斗原因了……  
  
就是这样。  
  
「呐，三井，看在你这么认真帮我写作业的份上，今天的午饭我请你吧。」  
  
『哈！大叔，没想到你很大方嘛~那我就不客气了！』  
  
还有就是，多亏了身边有这些一路同行的好朋友。  
  
半途而废什么的，理所当然被一扫而空了。  
  
「三井，你非要来这么贵的店吗？我的生活费也用的差不多了……」  
  
『别开玩笑了，大叔你怎么可能没有钱~』  
  
「好了好了，随便你吃吧，谁叫我交了你这么个朋友呢……」  
  
很庆幸，人生的每个阶段都能遇见这样的友情。  
  
『谢谢你啊，大叔。』  
  
「真被你的样子骗了，人那么瘦胃居然这么大……」  
  
『其实也有点撑……跟大叔你还是有差距的……』  
  
「三井寿！」  
  
男人之间的友谊，不需要什么曲折暗示，好就好，坏就坏，我交你这哥儿们，就准备好了跟你大干一场。  
  
『大叔，就算你杀气腾腾地看着我，我也不会怕你的，来吧！』  
  
「那我就不客气了，这回非得让你手脚都抽筋不可！」  
  
「牧绅一、三井寿，你们两个单独跑一边1on1不参加集体训练，我已经不跟你们计较了，还喊这么大声干什么？！信不信罚你们跑圈啊？！」  
  
『对不起，队长！』  
  
「三井你就别装乖了，我们开始吧。」  
  
『哼，今天赢的一定是我！』  
  
经常和牧1on1，除了体力和技术，三井最明显的提高就是——力量。  
  
三井想，以后如果流川和自己打起来，肯定不会再输了。  
  
「首先，三井学长你说过答应了安西老师不会再打架的，其次，流川他是绝对不可能跟三井学长动手的，再次，你怎么知道不是牧学长让着你呢？」  
  
『仙道，我只是随便说一句，你不用一二三条这么分析吧？』  
  
「我只是想和学长多说几句话而已啊……」  
  
『诶？』  
  
三井的生活节奏中，有几件固定的事情会准时发生，雷打不动。  
  
球队训练，和流川互通信件，还有……仙道来电。  
  
「省得三井学长一个人生活寂寞啊~」这就是仙道的理由。  
  
『谁寂寞了？我又不是没朋友……』但三井完全不同意这个理由。  
  
消极的情绪会有的。  
  
失落啊……困窘啊……迷惘啊……纠结啊……  
  
独独不寂寞。  
  
「是哦，三井学长那么多朋友……而且过不久流川就回来了吧？」  
  
『说的没错！不过，还是要谢谢你的关心~』  
  
其实寂寞的，只是仙道自己罢了。  
  
多愁善感这种事，想起来都可笑……  
  
「啊……那……忘了祝学长考出一个好成绩……」  
  
『谢谢，我不会让你失望的！』  
  
但至少，假装豁达，仙道还是很擅长的……  
  
「那不妨碍三井学长学习了，我先挂了。」  
  
『啊，再见。』  
  
三井决定早点睡，养足精神准备明天的考试。  
  
11  
  
「三井寿，我真是服了你了，都什么时候了你居然还会出走错考场这种乌龙……你是小孩子吗？！」牧冲着三井大吼，青筋都快爆出来了。  
  
『大叔你要听我解释！……』三井一小时前担心的主题是自己能不能按时完成考试，现在却着实为自己的人身安全捏了一把汗，牧的表情太狰狞了……  
  
依照三井的说法是一时大意把安排表看错了行。  
  
所以不是走错，而是以为走对了。  
  
「你怎么常有理？」  
  
『诶？』  
  
迟迟不见三井时自己的焦虑和慌乱……  
  
“怎么回事？还不来？！”  
  
频频看向门口……  
  
“再不来就不准入场了！”  
  
他气喘吁吁地闯进来……  
  
“终于——”  
  
竟然会发出那样心满意足地感叹……  
  
「不行，明天我去你家找你！」  
  
『不用了吧？这种事情不会再发生了，我保证！』  
  
牧甚至有些恐惧地疑惑起来——  
  
过去那个向来沉稳从容的自己去哪里了呢？  
  
「我不放心你！」居然脱口而出，牧结结实实地被自己吓了一跳。  
  
『诶？…………哦…………』三井看牧那瞬间纠结起来的样子，于是也不忍心继续抗议了……  
  
「三……三井……寿！」  
  
『怎么了又？』  
  
「你和流川的事……真的假的？」  
  
『诶？！——』  
  
三井觉得今天牧怪的有些离谱，他刚才的表情是……扭捏了？  
  
而且……怎么一下子岔到这个话题上了？那和考试没关系吧？  
  
太奇怪了……  
  
「没……没事！你不用回答了……」  
  
『大叔你是不是得了考试焦虑症啊？』  
  
无话可说。  
  
牧在心里狠狠扇了自己两个耳光……  
  
难道真是考试焦虑症？  
  
「嗯……那……去打场球放松一下吧……」  
  
『诶？……行！奉陪到底！』  
  
三井觉得，牧虽然长得“大叔”，但归根究底也还只是18岁而已……  
  
考试焦虑症？  
  
认识牧那么久，还是第一次听见他结巴……  
  
真是忍不住想笑啊~  
  
「你笑什么笑？三井寿你这个乌龙将军，有什么资格笑我？！」  
  
『大叔你专制！凭什么你能糗我，我就不能笑你？！』  
  
「哼！去打球！」  
  
『去就去，怕你啊？！』  
  
牧发泄似的横冲直撞……  
  
他是在强迫自己认同焦虑只是因为考试的关系，绝对不能承认是因为眼前的三井寿！  
  
那么强烈的语气，几乎在心里嘶吼，绝对不可以啊……  
  
『大叔你疯啦？把我当拳靶吗？！』三井被撞得头晕眼花，艰难地从地上爬起来……  
  
「今天就到这里，我回家了。」牧看也不看三井，直接甩手走人……  
  
『喂！喂！大叔！』三井实在是体力不支，追出去的时候，已经不见了牧……  
  
三井买了瓶宝矿力，补充了会儿体力。  
  
『至于吗？焦虑到连书包都不要了吗？真是…………』  
  
三井倒吸着冷气揉着手臂上的淤青，略微有些无奈……  
  
还得把书包给牧送过去……  
  
「哦，谢谢。」  
  
『大叔你今天就像变了个人似的……不过就是考试而已，淡定一点嘛~』  
  
这样的距离正好，如果再近一步，牧是真的害怕污了眼前那双诚挚清澈的眸子……  
  
有些种子，不适合在这个季节发芽。  
  
「呐，我叫了外卖，一起吃吧。」  
  
『好——啊？！又是醋溜菜系？！』  
  
三井破门而逃，留下慌张的一句——  
  
『我还是回去吃泡面好了，大叔你慢用！』  
  
「诶？」牧摸不着头脑。  
  
风中凌乱。  
  
三井想起曾经有一段关于醋溜菜的回忆，惊悚吗？  
  
其实，甜蜜更多吧？  
  
12  
  
牧深吸一口气，敲响了三井家的门。  
  
『来了！来了！』三井满嘴泡沫地跑出来开门。  
  
「三井你……」牧愣一下，把三井打了个转推回屋子。  
  
“他太可爱了！”  
  
诶？！  
  
莫名喧嚣起来的，就是所谓的心声吗？  
  
『喂！大叔你干什么……』三井被牧推搡着一个踉跄，差点摔了。  
  
「给你一分钟，把自己收拾干净出来。」牧看一眼挂在墙上的钟，居然慢了半个小时……  
  
扫一眼房间，到处乱糟糟，以及密密麻麻的泡面盒……  
  
三井实在是容易叫人担心，所以作为朋友的自己担心他也是情理之中的？  
  
牧惊喜地为自己找到了一个完美的理由，心里面的焦虑一下子名正言顺起来……  
  
很多时候，自欺欺人也不失为一个上上之选。  
  
『好了，大叔，我们走吧！』三井的动作倒是真的很快，牧才发了一会儿呆，他就精神奕奕地出现了。  
  
「不吃早饭啦？」牧皱一下眉头。  
  
『吃东西的话我的脑子会变迟钝的！』三井一甩书包，率先跑出门。  
  
「什么破理由？！你给我站住！」牧锁好门，脚下生风瞬间就追上了三井。  
  
有一种说法是——不吃早饭的人是不能委以重任的。  
  
理由…………  
  
一个连自己的身体都不关心的人，还能真正关心什么？  
  
『拜托，大叔你怎么比仙道那小子还啰嗦？不会到现在你的考试焦虑症还没缓解吧？昨天已经做你的拳靶了，今天就放过我吧……』三井完全被牧整蒙了，难道说大叔被大婶附身，所以更年期了？  
  
「至少喝杯牛奶吧。」  
  
在“少年”牧潇洒豪迈的人生中，第一次尝试这样突如其来的慌张，可怕的是，竟然如此持续不减，并且大有愈演愈烈之势，所以——  
  
好吧，关于吃不吃早饭的问题，其实只是牧心慌意乱的附属品罢了……  
  
虽然“少男情怀”什么的，跟牧绅一实在是不怎么搭调……  
  
『行行行，多谢大叔你关心啦！』三井就近跑到小卖部买了瓶牛奶，咕咚咚灌下去，一抹嘴，露出一个“这下您满意了吧”的表情。  
  
牧再一次深呼吸。  
  
幸好神奈川帝王牧并非浪得虚名。  
  
现在的状态，说“临危不惧”是夸张了些，但“沉着冷静”还是能间歇性保持住的。  
  
于是，平平安安考试结束。  
  
「考得怎么样？」牧随意地问着。  
  
『哈！看来大叔你发挥得不错嘛~不焦虑了，对吧？』三井刹那间有了解放的感觉……  
  
「打球去？」  
  
『OK！反正行李晚上回家收拾也来得及……』  
  
三井的兴奋溢于言表，摩拳擦掌。  
  
牧不小心揪了一下，慢慢舒缓开来，层层晕晕。  
  
「哈，虽然我不像三井你那么着急，不过我倒是也想看看神奈川那帮小鬼到底成长到什么程度了。」  
  
『诶？大叔的危机意识很强啊~但是，我们湘北才是最强的！』  
  
由内心的认同而引发出的自豪感，是更加坚不可摧的信赖。  
  
那时候的湘北，频频陷入苦战，又频频绝处逢生，也许就是因为这份深植于每个人心底的信赖吧？  
  
“我们很强！”  
  
不只是口号而已。  
  
「三井寿，你先赢了我再说大话吧！」  
  
上次冬选赛海南输给湘北就已经让牧很不爽了，现在居然被三井说这么挑衅的话……  
  
牧刚刚还乱七八糟纠结着心绪，一下子被好胜心和身为神奈川首席球员的自尊所聚拢……  
  
那么，在回神奈川之前，先好好教训一下这嚣张的家伙吧。  
  
『不如我们回去来场友谊赛吧~』  
  
对战结束，大汗淋漓。  
  
三井开始全心全意期待和神奈川各位的重逢。  
  
13  
  
“我喜欢你这件事，简单得近乎消极。”  
  
这是最近突然闪现出的一句话。  
  
在仙道的脑海中形成连绵不绝的回音，排山而至。  
  
「仙道，正好流川也回来了，我们来场友谊赛吧！」三井在电话里意气风发。  
  
『不……好……时间地点……嗯。』仙道挂了电话，叹一口气，然后牵一个笑容。  
  
当最初的好奇变成最终的习惯，关于他的一切都已经上瘾，戒不掉了。  
  
仙道想，谁让自己喜欢了一个死心眼呢？  
  
于是只好配合着“死性不改”了……  
  
天朗气清，冬日暖阳。  
  
久违了。  
  
湘北五人组，以及由三井引发的类似“蝴蝶效应”——  
  
三井叫上了牧。  
  
牧带来了海南各位和藤真。  
  
藤真带来了翔阳各位。  
  
加上仙道带来的陵南各位。  
  
——这场友谊赛几乎聚集了近年整个神奈川的篮球好手。  
  
——以及慕名而来的大批量观众。  
  
小小的湘北体育馆，拥挤不堪。  
  
「大叔你太给面子了，多亏了你，看今天多热闹！」三井明显兴奋起来了。  
  
『你节省点体力比赛吧，至少要输得漂亮点。』牧面对三井的热情，努力保持着“成年人的冷静”。  
  
「大叔你还是一如既往的嚣张啊~」三井“哈哈”笑着，熟稔的心照不宣。  
  
牧把三井打了个转推回湘北阵营，看着他和流川逐渐豁然的亲昵，不禁失笑。  
  
『大家集中，确定上场球员。』然后牧作为联合队临时领导人，也总该负起责任的。  
  
所谓专业，就是可以随时摒弃杂念，进入最佳状态。  
  
「流川，让我见识一下你这大半年在美国的成长吧。」仙道礼貌温和地说着。  
  
「白痴。」流川依旧不屑地闷闷吐出两个字。  
  
顺着他们的视线画延长，是14号球员爽朗的笑容。  
  
『加油！』  
  
流川不着痕迹地点一下头。  
  
「喂，你的对手在这里，别东张西望的。」  
  
「寿让我对你说一句“谢谢”，你收下，然后今天我会彻底打败你。」  
  
这时候的仙道，甚至觉得无奈都是一种奢侈的情绪。  
  
被打败吗？  
  
是不战而降。  
  
仙道接到球，转身投篮。  
  
超远距离三分。  
  
「你还早着呢。」仙道从容淡定地说着霸气的宣言。  
  
至少还有篮球，可以无所顾忌地夺取胜利，不用担心伤害。  
  
所以，绝不能输。  
  
“这是最后的骄傲了吧？”  
  
喧嚣落地，全力以赴。  
  
『篮板球！』三井投出的球被同时跳起的神碰到了……  
  
「看我篮板王樱木！」樱木纵身跃起，轻轻一拨就把球送入了篮网。  
  
体育馆的热度逐渐升温，两队的加油声势均力敌。  
  
流川接到球，假动作，突破得分。  
  
湘北暂时领先。  
  
「你太天真了。」流川挑衅地一耸肩。  
  
居然又任性地杠上了。  
  
篮球和寿，都是最喜欢的，一定要赢，绝不相让。  
  
这是流川的底线。  
  
『看见没有，这就是湘北的实力！』三井在流川入球后得意地指着计分板。  
  
「分数马上就会改写。」牧跑起来从藤真手里接过球，神奈川双壁配合连下数城。  
  
比分瞬间拉开了。  
  
『可恶！』三井忿忿地看着计分板。  
  
虽然是友谊赛，但也不能就这么轻易输掉！  
  
14  
  
『流川，接着！』三井向着流川的方向跳起来，手腕一翻，精确地把球传给了宫城。  
  
接到球的宫城没有一丝犹豫，带球上篮，得分。  
  
「三井你演技不错啊！」宫城跑过来和三井默契的一击掌。  
  
『你反应也很快~』三井骄傲地勾起嘴角，熟悉的明媚。  
  
时光无需回溯，青春依旧洋溢。  
  
力量的撞击，技巧的回旋……  
  
宿命般的争锋相对……  
  
不管过去多少年，对胜利的执着都是不会减少的。  
  
那甚至是最原始单纯的快乐源泉。  
  
「你觉悟吧。」流川运球的姿势向来潇洒，眼神一贯凌烈。  
  
「是吗？」仙道漫不经心的语气，视线却从未离开过那运动的橙色。  
  
来了！仙道本能地反应到流川的进攻开始……  
  
仙道被逼得连连后退，眼看着要被突破了，突然脚下一滑，连带着流川一起摔到了地上……  
  
『流川！仙道！』三井第一时间跑到他们身边。  
  
「我没事。」流川站起来，平静的语气，嗯，就是“一切都好”的表示。  
  
“明明我比较危险，可还是最先喊出他的名字啊……”  
  
什么时候了，为什么总在纠结这些无聊的事……  
  
「啊，我也没事。」仙道按一下后脑的大鼓包，疼痛感真实地刺激着神经。  
  
无聊，只是因为知道无论再怎么纠结也无法改变既定的事实吧？  
  
『等等！』三井拦下仙道，按住他，盯着他的后脑看了一会儿，又点了两下。  
  
「撞到肿了很正常的，没事的……」仙道努力保持着声调，可不能把痛苦表现出来……  
  
三井就算神经大条，但还是能看出来仙道在强撑。  
  
『不会脑震荡吧？刚才撞得那么猛……』三井当然看不出究竟仙道的脑袋有没有问题……  
  
但后脑着地，还这么大个包，可大可小，不是开玩笑的！  
  
「那比赛完了我去医院检查一下好了……」仙道习惯地牵一个笑容。  
  
他在担心着自己呀……  
  
嗯……真的很高兴呢……  
  
但是，却更想要看见他无忧的笑脸吧……  
  
『不行，现在就去！』三井下了决定，头部受伤耽误不得，所以，什么都放一边……  
  
毕竟安全第一。  
  
男人可以无所谓伤痛，但是绝对不能无视伤病。  
  
「你陪我去？」仙道第一次因为受宠若惊而失了惯有的风轻云淡……  
  
『嗯！』三井毅然地点头，跑去和队友说了几句，“押解”着貌似不情愿的仙道穿过重重人海，走出体育馆。  
  
「好，长泽，你代替三井学长上场。」宫城立刻选出了候补。  
  
「清田，仙道的空，你来。」牧也很专业地履行职责。  
  
只是，心思也不可避免地随着离开的人飘远了一些吧？  
  
「流川，别发呆了，比赛开始了！」赤木拍一下呆立的流川。  
  
「嗯。」流川下意识地摸了一下护肘。  
  
如果寿知道自己因为他的离开而失了水准，肯定会气得跳脚吧？  
  
而且，流川的对手也绝对不可能只有仙道一个人。  
  
成为日本第一的高中生。  
  
直到现在还一直没有达成呢……  
  
所以，无论如何，都不会允许自己再输了。  
  
更何况流川已经打定主意要用篮球创造出属于自己和寿的未来……  
  
「流川，突破我试试看吧。」  
  
「谢谢你对寿的照顾，然后，我一样会打败你的。」  
  
「这不是你该谢的，还有，小孩子别总说大话。」  
  
牧真是哭笑不得。  
  
照顾吗？那是每一个朋友的分内事吧？  
  
除了最近突然冒出的那些莫名其妙的情绪……  
  
但竟然会厌恶流川那口气，可能潜意识里真的不愿意承认他们已经亲密至此吧……  
  
如果流川变得足够强势，那么他们就会不顾一切地幸福了吧？  
  
心里有些酸酸的嫉妒，但，为什么还是期待着或许真有那么一天的到来呢？  
  
因为那是属于三井寿的幸福啊……  
  
果然少年情怀什么的，不适合牧绅一……  
  
「流川枫，你还早着呢！」牧强力的一记火锅，和不久前被某人同样说出过的宣言。  
  
还是篮球最干脆。  
  
至少今天，要赢个痛快！  
  
「切。」  
  
15  
  
『伤得这么严重？』三井似懂非懂地看着眼前的X光片，表情相当凝重。  
  
「嗯，幸好送医及时，否则后果不堪设想。」医生也是语重心长。  
  
走出医生办公室，三井简直庆幸自己的“当机立断”。  
  
『仙道，你就乖乖地养病，不准偷懒。』三井一时想到了曾经在医院躺着的自己，怕仙道也忍不住溜出去打球闯出祸来……  
  
「偷懒？躺在医院不用训练也不用上课，这才是“偷懒”吧？」仙道开了个不算玩笑的玩笑，他当然能理解三井的逻辑，所以，不想让他担心呀……  
  
『诶？』三井看着眼前眉目清爽却缠了层层绷带的学弟，忍住了给他一下的冲动……  
  
「比赛……已经结束了吧？」仙道悠哉地靠在床头，看着窗外明媚的蓝色。  
  
三井有些不懂了，篮球对于仙道来说，究竟是个什么样的存在呢？  
  
好像很不在意，又好像很在意……  
  
『啊，相田打电话说他们正往医院来呢，应该快到了。』  
  
「结果这次还是输了呢……」  
  
没有坚持到最后的人，就是输了吧？  
  
『没有，是平分。』三井笨拙地削了一个苹果给仙道。  
  
「呵呵，说起来好像也是……」仙道看着手里的苹果，咬一口，又沙又甜。  
  
190公分的17岁大男生，这一刻，居然想哭……  
  
没出息！  
  
「仙道学长！」相田彦一打头阵冲进了病房。  
  
是所谓探病的阵势越浩大，越印证被探视者的重要性吗？  
  
那仙道宁愿当个小人物，简简单单平平静静，没有什么压力背负，只有岁月静好。  
  
好不容易和三井独处的温馨，却被热心的大家不小心破坏了呢……  
  
「啊，谢谢大家来看我啊……」仙道苦笑着打了个招呼。  
  
「仙道学长……你的头……怎么像包子似的？」相田夸张地指着仙道的新造型……  
  
「哈哈哈哈！！！刺猬包子！哈哈！」两只猴子完全不顾场合地狂笑……  
  
『诶？说起来……哈哈！……』三井打量一番仙道怪异的造型，放肆地大笑起来……  
  
好吧，三井向来喜欢摆学长的架子，却始终没有学长应有的样子……  
  
「哈哈！…………」  
  
除了流川这样的万年冰山脸，其他人统一不同程度地笑出了声。  
  
“啊，幸好这是单人病房……”  
  
仙道除了配合着笑，还有别的选择吗？  
  
「彦一你不说我都没注意呢，护士小姐挺有创意啊~」  
  
烂笑话……  
  
气氛哪里不对呢？明明很融洽欢乐的样子……  
  
『喂！仙道你发什么呆呢？』三井的脸瞬间在仙道眼前放大。  
  
「我肚子饿了……」哈，这样的距离，真想咬一口呢……  
  
三井天然的亲近、亲切、亲和感……  
  
『是吗？那……流川，我们去买吃的吧！』  
  
「哦。」  
  
仙道累积的挫败、失落和无奈……  
  
天色逐渐暗下来，病房里只剩下仙道一个人呆呆地看着天花板……  
  
三井本来说要留下来的，仙道拒绝了。  
  
因为流川必然也会陪着留下。  
  
会心酸的……  
  
会不甘的……  
  
「看来这个新年要在医院渡过了啊……」仙道闭上眼睛，想起了去年满天灿烂的烟花。  
  
越温暖，才越苍凉。  
  
对比什么的，真可怕啊……  
  
『诶？还以为你睡着了呢……』  
  
「三井学长？！」  
  
仙道揉了揉眼睛……  
  
『你受伤我多少有点责任，所以不能放你一个人在这里啊~』  
  
现在的自己很傻吧？  
  
可无论如何，这不是做梦，真的太好了……  
  
「谢谢你。」  
  
『诶？哪里的话……不用客气啦，你也帮了我很多啊~』  
  
想你时，你在身边。  
  
这就是所谓的奇迹吧？  
  
16  
  
“不过是撞了一下头而已，搞得浑身不舒服……”  
  
仙道不耐烦地悄悄起床，轻轻打开门，然后快步走到卫生间，一阵干呕……  
  
「啊——」仙道看着镜子里的自己，多少还是有些憔悴的。  
  
不过深夜里，从熟睡中醒来，“憔悴”一点，才是比较正常的吧？  
  
三井急匆匆地跑出来截住了正返回的仙道。  
  
「啊，三井学长？你也水喝多了？」仙道慵懒着嗓音问。  
  
『医生说了想吐是正常的反应，这是……嗯……脑震荡后遗症……所以你不用瞒着我啦~』三井一副了然的睿智模样。  
  
也许还有因为关切和自责而衍生出的不满，以及一些感动？  
  
仙道自嘲。  
  
又在自作主张发现某些也许并不存在的情绪了吗？  
  
『这是第几次了？要不要去找医生看看？你不舒服就叫醒我啊，没关系的，我又不是流川，对睡眠没有那么执着啦~』  
  
「学长……」  
  
『嗯？』  
  
「你好啰嗦！」  
  
哪怕只是自作多情也认了，总之这一刻，被三井关心着的仙道很快乐。  
  
也许那些自己所感知到情绪，是真实存在着的……  
  
『学长我是在关心你诶，竟然还说我啰嗦？！』三井压低了声音在走廊里训斥起仙道来。  
  
「三井学长。」仙道突然把三井揽进了怀里。  
  
猝不及防的拥抱，能听见沉重的心跳霸道地敲击着耳膜。  
  
『诶？』  
  
「新-年-快-乐。」  
  
幽蓝的发丝穿过指缝。  
  
仙道按着三井，让他更贴近自己。  
  
『放……放开！』三井被闷得难受，猛地推开仙道，挣脱出来。  
  
看见了，仙道一瞬间落寞的神情。  
  
「啊，看来学长还并不习惯我表达新年祝福的方式呢~」仙道耸耸肩，玩笑着……  
  
仙道模糊了界限的笑容，太勉强了……  
  
「寿。」流川清冷的声音突然出现，少年从尽头闯入，隔在了三井和仙道之间。  
  
『流川？你怎么在这？』三井吓了一跳。  
  
「有时差，睡不着。」流川死盯着仙道，就像狐狸对猎人敌视。  
  
『你会睡不着？』三井相信才怪，又看见流川那冰山脸上喷着火的眼睛……  
  
“这家伙不会又在吃醋了吧？”  
  
三井明晃晃地感受到了……  
  
「啊——流川你睡不着？我可困了，先回去睡了……」仙道伸了个懒腰，揉揉眼睛，转身。  
  
“究竟是无法接受我，还是不愿意背叛流川？”  
  
那个拥抱之后，仙道本来想这样问的……  
  
『那个……我们说几句，一会儿就好……』三井的声音却变得遥远。  
  
「嗯。」仙道轻轻地应一声，不知道能不能被听见。  
  
“他们只是单纯地、把彼此视作唯一地相爱着。”  
  
这是仙道捂住耳朵也要挡住的答案。  
  
『喂，说实话，你来干嘛？』三井无奈地看着已经耷拉下眼皮的流川。  
  
「我要保护寿不被仙道吃掉……」流川靠在三井肩头呢喃。  
  
竟然这么快就睡着了……  
  
『真是的~』  
  
三井抱住流川，毕竟冬夜，不是一般的冷。  
  
「寿。」流川背着行李出现在视线中，清冷炽热的一声呼唤。  
  
『嗯……』三井几乎哽咽在喉头的应声。  
  
那几乎跨越世纪的拥抱，现在还清晰地存留在记忆中。  
  
纯粹，明朗，和不顾一切的坚韧与霸道。  
  
这是流川枫的拥抱。  
  
仙道不是做不到。  
  
只是时间错了，原本简单的事情，就成了处处忌惮。  
  
所以，就用仙道彰的方式喜欢着三井寿吧。  
  
但是因为不忍心伤害猎物而放弃攻击，这样的猎人，最后会饿死吧？  
  
17  
  
『嘘……仙道还没醒呢，流川你小声点……』  
  
「嗯。」  
  
三井拉着流川蹑手蹑脚地走进病房……  
  
「诶？三井学长和流川说两句话的时间还真长啊~」仙道冷不防睁开眼，坏笑着。  
  
『哇！仙道你假寐吗？！』三井怪叫着后退一步。  
  
「寿是我的，聊多久不用你管。」流川向前一步，傲慢地俯视仙道……  
  
『喂！这种话谁允许你说的？！』三井不客气地给了流川一下……  
  
如果不是流川得了便宜卖乖，紧紧抱着三井不肯放手，也不至于要在走廊上睡一夜，还一大早就尴尬在这里……  
  
「呵呵~是吗？」仙道打开窗户，凌烈的风毫不留情地吹散了什么……  
  
『喂，病人不准吹风！感冒了谁负责？！』三井抢上前关上窗户……  
  
巧妙地回避了啊……那个问题……  
  
「呐，流川，你和三井学长去约会吧。」  
  
『诶？不好吧？』  
  
「我又不是小孩子，不需要人看着啦……而且彦一他们说会来的……」  
  
“果然还是受不了他们以恋人的姿态在一起啊……”  
  
『那我们等相田他们来了再走好了。』  
  
「我说，三井学长你怎么婆婆妈妈的？走就走吧，我是不想再看见流川那副臭表情了……」  
  
“想时时刻刻看见你，却做不到若无其事地看着你和他……”  
  
仙道有点头疼了……  
  
『诶？哈哈！流川你还真是不受欢迎啊~』  
  
「切。谁要那个白痴欢迎。」  
  
“走了啊……”  
  
走了……  
  
彦一的笑话真是越讲越冷……  
  
鱼住学长的厨艺倒是越来越好了……  
  
越野带来的新一期漫画……  
  
撞伤头，然后失忆了……吗？  
  
忘记他……吗？忘记自己喜欢他……吗？  
  
绝对，不-要！  
  
“宁可败给时间，败给那个人，也不能败给自己的怯懦。”  
  
就当做是一种偏执吧……  
  
其实只是单纯眷恋着那片蓝色罢了。  
  
『流川你要去哪里啊？』  
  
「我家。」  
  
『诶？！』  
  
临时租的单身公寓，因为不会逗留太久。  
  
现在日本只是作为“故乡”而存在了啊……  
  
『喂，我说你躺床上干什么？』  
  
「睡觉还是躺着舒服。」  
  
『那昨天是谁死活非要坐在那里睡的？！』  
  
流川三秒入睡的功夫根本已经出神入化了……  
  
三井无奈地走过去给他盖上毯子……  
  
一个冷不防……  
  
「寿……」  
  
『啊喂！』  
  
「一起睡吧。」  
  
『你个死小孩！』  
  
被吃掉了啊……  
  
偏要说是“羁绊”的话，也可以。  
  
一层一层，越积越多……  
  
即使密布阻障，即使万水相隔……  
  
总之分不开了呢……  
  
『那个……流川，生日快乐。』  
  
「白痴。」  
  
『喂，小子你什么态度啊？好歹也要认真地回谢吧？』  
  
「我喜欢你，寿。」  
  
『白——痴！！』  
  
“白痴”果然只和“白痴”才天生一对。  
  
“天才”什么的，用来超越就可以了~  
  
18  
  
“时光飞逝”。  
  
这种词想起来就烦躁。  
  
因为目前为止，所有相聚都是短暂的……  
  
『流川你有点精神好不好？不会到现在还在倒时差吧？』三井爽朗的笑容，一直像那冬日暖阳，折出光芒，融冰化雪。  
  
「嗯……」流川浅浅上扬的嘴角，像沙漠中迷途旅人梦寐的清泉，万水千山只等闲了吧。  
  
记住了你的温暖，记住了你的笑容。  
  
『再见。』  
  
「再见。」  
  
说“再见”，是为了再次相见。  
  
每一次难舍的离别，都是为了下一次更美好的重逢。  
  
『好！开始努力吧！』三井列好新年计划，骄傲地宣言。  
  
然后是开学，上课，篮球社训练，打工。  
  
还是普通学生的生活。  
  
除了有个在美国的同性恋人之外。  
  
绝对普通的学生生活。  
  
「三井，拿了奖学金要请客啊。」  
  
『大叔你什么时候变得这么庸俗？有点高雅的追求行不行？』  
  
「你居然有脸说这种话？！」  
  
三井很高兴牧没有犯“新学期焦虑症”之类的病……  
  
上次可被他的“考试焦虑症”折腾惨了……  
  
『流川寄了他比赛的录像来，大叔要不要一起看？』  
  
「还是讨论一下你的奖学金吧。」  
  
『我要攒起来环游世界的！』  
  
“直接说要去美国不就行了吗？笨蛋！”  
  
就算两个人已经熟悉到可以不计形象地插科打诨……  
  
但有些话，却被牧本能地摈弃在“无话不说”之外。  
  
「三井你到底是去邮局打工还是偷窃啊？怎么会允许拿这么多免费的信封和邮票？」  
  
『嗯……因为我长得帅吧~帅哥福利这种事，大叔你是不会理解的~』  
  
「你就不能稍微收敛些吗？」  
  
活力四射，潇洒昂扬。  
  
这就是青春啊……  
  
『我还要赶着打工，作业还是要麻烦大叔你啦~』  
  
「行了，啰嗦！」  
  
『那谢啦！』  
  
一刻不停努力奋斗着的人，无论在哪里，都很有感染力啊……  
  
牧伸了个懒腰，开始帮三井检查作业……  
  
“想给你最好的我，就算只是朋友。”  
  
“做朋友，是保护你最坏也是最好的藉口。”  
  
「唉……」牧叹一口气。  
  
果然文艺的独白不适合血气方刚的男儿啊……  
  
「这歌听着轻快，怎么歌词这么伤感呢？」  
  
牧摘下耳机，学习的时候还是应该一心一意啊……  
  
最近有很多高中生到学校里参观。  
  
对了，又到升学考的时间了……  
  
『宫城你考试怎么样啦？』作为学长的三井也有义务关心一下奋战在考试中的学弟啊~  
  
「有彩子帮我补习，没问题！」宫城信心十足的语气让三井觉得自己根本就是管闲事了……  
  
『那安田他们呢？肯定也没问题吧？』  
  
「今年的湘北升学率绝对是历年最高的！」  
  
『吹牛大王！』  
  
「哈哈！你还没有看见樱木那嚣张的样子呢，还真不想就这么把队长的位置交给他啊……要是流川在就好了……」  
  
『樱木花道那个家伙，还真是一点都没变啊……不过他关键时候还是很靠得住的~』  
  
「幸好是这样，不然我就变成湘北的罪人了……」  
  
『你们上次IH打进四强了，不错啊~』  
  
「不过总觉得没有和你们一起打比赛时过瘾啊……」  
  
不是所有人都喜欢话从前的。  
  
除非那从前有趣、热烈，甚至辉煌……  
  
虽然说对考生来说分秒必争，但聊起来，却真是很难收住话匣子啊……  
  
「啊，要去写题了，不然彩子要生气了~」  
  
『忘了问，你到底追到彩子没有啊？』  
  
「正在努力中，我是在为爱奋斗啊！」  
  
『呵，祝你成功！』  
  
嗯，不知道会有多少人考来东京呢？  
  
会不会有同校的呢？  
  
有些期待了呀……  
  
19  
  
两个月之后，宫城打电话来报喜，篮球队三年生集体考上了大学。  
  
湘北升学率再创新高。  
  
可惜的是，没有和三井同校的。  
  
宫城和彩子双双考到了大阪。  
  
『恭喜你啊，宫城，如愿以偿了吧？』  
  
「恋爱的路还有很长的路要走啊……」  
  
三井和宫城又是一阵海阔天空的神侃，直到三井打工迟到……  
  
『诶？锁……有小偷吗？』三井回家的时候，发现门是虚掩着的……  
  
小心地推门走进去……  
  
「欢迎回家！」  
  
『仙道？！』  
  
张开双臂迎接自己的少年，有一头走到哪里都异常张扬的冲天发。  
  
『你……怎么会在我家？！』三井看一眼四周，干净整洁得简直“面目全非”啊……  
  
「从今天开始，这也是我家了~」仙道亮出租房合同，洁白的牙齿甚至有一道反光……  
  
湘北确实没有考进三井所在学校的，但……  
  
陵南有一个！  
  
「多亏了三井学长送的学业御守呢，真的很灵~」  
  
一阵风吹过，那个不知道什么时候穿上铃铛的御守，正挂在窗口，清脆地摇曳。  
  
『这是单身公寓，没有多余的卧室，你别指望让我像上次那样睡沙发！』三井决定无论如何要维护自己的正当权益……  
  
「我早就看过了，这里还有间储藏室~」仙道拉开划门，连被褥都已经铺好了……  
  
『你还真是想的周全啊……』三井直接拿他没办法，这么高大的一个人，窝在储藏室？……  
  
「多谢夸奖~」仙道转身进厨房，居然端出两盘香喷喷的蛋炒饭……  
  
“哪怕不再有奇迹，但还是想要离你近一点，再近一点啊……”  
  
有些事情，终究会随着时间大彻大悟的……  
  
譬如，如果始终走不进你心里，那么，可以陪在你身边，也算做一种恩赐吧……  
  
『喂，我说你怎么现在就来了？离新生入学还早吧？』三井不得不承认，仙道炒的蛋炒饭味道好极了……  
  
「毕业旅行啊~」仙道又变出一本旅行手册……  
  
『可是我听说东京好像是你老家吧？』三井翻个白眼，这算什么破借口……  
  
「说起来好像也是哦……」仙道装傻挠挠头……  
  
『喂！』  
  
“难道要说是迫不及待想和你见面吗？”  
  
「东京的天空，和神奈川果然还是不一样啊……」  
  
『诶？』  
  
比起“暧昧”的不明了，至少“故作深沉”串不起烦恼……  
  
『吃饱了，仙道你厨艺不错啊，那以后的三餐就拜托了！』三井郑重地拍拍仙道的肩膀……  
  
「行啊，那劳务费怎么算？」仙道开始掰手指头……  
  
『哇！大家都这么熟了，你还要算劳务？！』三井瞪大了眼睛，算是叱问……吧？  
  
终归还有更多的事情，是可以被一视同仁的。  
  
这样不加修饰的孩子气表情……  
  
如果说吸引，最致命的就是这些本质上纯粹的明净吧？  
  
「呵呵~那以后三井学长打扫房间怎么样？」  
  
『诶？都是我一个人做吗？！』  
  
笑，还是笑。  
  
很多时候仙道的笑容只是出于礼节，或者不愿被看穿的习惯……  
  
想回家却突然有鱼上钩的时候……  
  
球场上有能完全激发自己斗志的理由存在的时候……  
  
以及很多个“现在”……  
  
那才是“满足”、“喜悦”和“幸福”的笑容。  
  
「如果三井学长不打扫的话，我不成了全职佣人了吗？」仙道故意摆出生气的模样……  
  
『好啦，那弄坏了什么到时别指望我会赔啊……』三井赶紧扫一眼仙道的行李中有没有易碎物品……  
  
如果你18岁，只需要为“做家务”而烦恼，那该是多幸运的一件事啊……  
  
「哈，那以后还请多多指教啦~」  
  
『不用客气，学长我会好好关照着你的~』  
  
仙道这下子算是正式入住，成为了三井的室友。  
  
「诶，学长的情人节都是怎么过的？」  
  
『上课啊，嗯……还有打球和打工……不然呢？』  
  
聊着聊着，却到了这么一个话题……  
  
意外的并没有尴尬呢。  
  
「流川没有礼物寄来吗？」  
  
『有啊，他第一场正式比赛的录像……对了，要不要一起看啊？』  
  
「改天吧，今天忙了一天，很累了……」  
  
还是需要慢慢适应吧，他和他之间……  
  
“做得到……吧？”  
  
『那我不吵你了……』三井关掉电视，准备回房间写作业……  
  
「晚安，三井学长。」高大的仙道以一个异常狼狈可笑的姿势挤进了狭小的储藏室……  
  
『那个……卧室还铺的下一张榻榻米的……』三井实在是担心仙道这样会不会把骨头都睡移位，毕竟篮球手的身体才是最大本钱啊……  
  
「诶？」  
  
“朝夕相对了呀……”  
  
20  
  
说起来篮球社要开始准备夏季选拔赛了……  
  
啊，又是一个热血的夏天啊……  
  
国中的MVP，武石，三井寿。  
  
高中的MVP，海南，牧绅一。  
  
那是曾经的夏天。  
  
这个夏天呢……  
  
仙道加入篮球社，跑去和经理说了几句好话就一件“11”号球衣到手……  
  
『诶？给我干什么？』三井抛出一道弧线，篮外空心……  
  
「听说三井学长对“11”号球衣觊觎很久了~」仙道展开球衣搭在三井肩膀上比划。  
  
『胡说！』三井两下扯过球衣，团成团，想了一会儿又展开直接套在了身上……  
  
升上二年级，背号变更。  
  
牧绅一，6号。  
  
三井寿，原定10号，现为11号。  
  
一年级正选，仙道彰，14号。  
  
仙道原定的背号是“11”，这也许是一个善意的巧合……  
  
『喂，谢谢你啊，仙道~』三井开了一瓶宝矿力递过来……  
  
「其实我是为了小1和小2……」仙道擦了把汗，有种复杂的心情……  
  
小1和小2是仙道养的两条金鱼。  
  
『啊？这个……哈……哈哈……』  
  
昨天三井打扫的时候不小心碰翻了鱼缸……  
  
「三井学长今天可不能一回家就去洗澡啊，要等我先把小1、小2捞出来才行……」  
  
现在小1和小2大概正在浴缸里欢快地游着啊……  
  
牧在一边心不在焉地练习，耳边的他们谈笑风生……  
  
这大概是今天最寂寞的时候吧……  
  
夏天逐渐开始燥热起来了啊……  
  
「集中！」队长一声吼，所有人乖乖地站队。  
  
接下来要进行3V3对抗赛。  
  
『好啊，看我们神奈川三剑客大展身手！』三井摩拳擦掌。  
  
「这是什么年代的命名啦？」仙道转着球吐槽。  
  
「三井你今天有点兴奋过度，注意别拖后腿啊。」牧终于有台词了……  
  
于是，新一代的铁三角出现了……  
  
队长热泪盈眶地看见了称霸全国的曙光……  
  
『呼——』三井四仰八叉地躺在草地上，天空星光闪闪。  
  
「别动！」仙道在三井头顶拍死了一只蚊子……  
  
牧坐在长椅上喝水，插着耳机听歌。  
  
『喂，大叔你今天怎么没精神啊？』三井远远地嚷嚷着……  
  
「天太热了……」牧眯着眼睛看早就没有了日光的天空……  
  
本来就没有立场去定义什么“两个人的球场”啊……  
  
多了一个人，也就只是多了一个人吧？  
  
说不定心情是一样的呢，那个似乎永远微笑的仙道……  
  
「说起来牧学长你这个表情到底是同病相怜呢，还是幸灾乐祸？」仙道走过来坐下。  
  
「诶？」牧摘下耳机，好像没听清……  
  
开始有蝉鸣了啊……  
  
「同样的表情，我在镜子里看过很多次哦~」  
  
「啊，果然没猜错，我们在这方面大概会有共同语言的~」  
  
这算是什么程度的对话？  
  
被定义为“只能做朋友”的暗恋者之间的惺惺相惜吗？  
  
这世界真奇妙……  
  
『啊——』刚睡醒的三井伸了个懒腰，诧异地发现不远处有两个人貌似聊得很投机……  
  
MVP，陵南，仙道彰。  
  
这是去年的夏天。  
  
难道说，还有关于“MVP”的巧合吗？  
  
21  
  
「三井学长？醒醒！」  
  
『唔——』  
  
三井被仙道拉起来，原地伸了个大懒腰。  
  
路灯的光晕里有虫子成群地飞。  
  
『你们聊什么聊了这么久？我梦都做了好几个了……』  
  
「就是随便聊聊啊。」  
  
三井和仙道告别了牧，一起往公寓方向走着。  
  
『大叔他平时话也不多，居然能和你聊那么久，不错啊，小子~』三井赞许地拍拍地仙道的肩膀。  
  
「啊，因为有共同话题吧……」仙道抬起头，明天应该又是好天气。  
  
一到家，三井就迫不及待地冲进了浴室，伸手就要从浴缸捞鱼。  
  
「等等！我来！」仙道急忙拦下三井，用网兜小心翼翼地把小1和小2捞起来放进新买的鱼缸，然后又守在一边静静观察着。  
  
『呼——』三井看仙道那认真的样子觉得好玩又有些好奇，对那两条金鱼，素来表现玩世不恭的仙道彰可是日日细心呵护着呢，有意思~  
  
『呐，我能洗澡了吧？』三井甩着毛巾问难得一本正经的仙道。  
  
「难道三井学长是暗示要我帮你搓澡吗？」小1和小2依旧健康活泼，仙道就放心了，转而又和三井开起玩笑来。  
  
『诶？好啊！』三井毫不遮掩的兴奋劲儿全然失了学长的样子，好吧，他本来就不是怎么正统的前辈……  
  
仙道把毛巾搭在肩上，只穿了个大裤衩，如果不是高大健硕的身材和年轻帅气的脸庞做弥补，简直就是正版的搓澡大叔了。  
  
「三井学长，准备好了吗？」仙道边微笑着问，边做出活动手腕脚腕的动作。  
  
『哇！仙道你是要搓澡还是要打人？！』三井的表情可爱又奇怪，还拍拍胸脯，一副大义凛然。  
  
根本就像是一家人了呀……  
  
一起打篮球一起做功课，老大不情愿地轮流做家务，故意把臭袜子乱扔等着看对方捏鼻子的可怜相，讨论新出的游戏大晚上掳着袖子酣打……  
  
其实做兄弟，也是有今生没来世的呢。  
  
「三井学长皮肤不错吗，光滑又有弹性~」仙道细致地擦拭着三井略显瘦弱的脊背，虽然隔着搓澡巾，但还是有点燥热的感觉。  
  
『哈哈，是不是很羡慕？其实你也不错啦，肌肉很结实吗小子！』三井大咧咧地捏捏仙道的胳膊，又看看自己的……  
  
「噗！」仙道忍不住笑起来，眼前飘过“肌肉男三井寿对战小排骨三井寿”的可爱想象，但还是转瞬即逝为妙。  
  
毕竟每个人都会有自己的敏感词啊……  
  
『啊——』三井伸了个懒腰，露出很享受的舒展表情。  
  
「来来来！换人换人！」仙道大摇大摆地转身坐下，甩手把搓澡巾扔到了三井怀里。  
  
男人嘛，扭扭捏捏算什么样，含羞带骚就立刻滚开，要阳光，要开朗，要干脆，既然还年轻，那就让日子按照自己的心意，活出无限可能。  
  
『好！就让你见识一下学长我的气魄！』  
  
「搓个澡而已，用得着这么夸张吗？」  
  
『啊，说的也是啊……』  
  
哈哈~  
  
因为你是真实的，所以一切都不是虚假的。  
  
22  
  
正逢周末，仙道被家里召了回去，说是要介绍谁家的女儿给他认识。  
  
「相亲吗？」冲天发的少年拧一下眉毛，透过咖啡店的窗户正好看见碎蓝短发的邮递员骑着自行车风一样经过，嘴里咬着切片面包，技巧高超。  
  
「那个……仙道君……」女孩低着头，脸颊绯红，轻声细语，半天没有整句。  
  
仙道礼貌而温和地笑着，很有耐心地等着女孩断断续续把开场白说完，然后很有风度地说自己的台词。  
  
无非就是些不温不火的寒暄，仙道素来把其中尺度拿捏得很好。  
  
笑容只停留在礼貌的阶段，绝对不会被误会成这是有好感的表示。  
  
「呼——」仙道送女孩到家，形式地告别，又给自己家挂了个电话借口有重要的实验要完成就不回去了，总算结束了机械的一天，他长长地舒了一口气。  
  
『喂！前面的！让开！让开！』  
  
「诶？！」  
  
仙道转过身，眼看着一辆自行车被人张牙舞爪地沿着扭曲的S型直冲过来……  
  
『啊！』  
  
「啊！」  
  
刹车坏了……还有，速度太快没来得及闪……  
  
总之就是，撞上了。  
  
『没事吧你？』三井揉着脑袋从地上爬起来。  
  
「流年不利啊……」仙道四仰八叉地摔在地上，身上还压着那辆肇事的自行车，真是倒霉……  
  
三井扶起自行车，又扶起仙道。  
  
幸好自行车没坏，仙道也没坏。  
  
『仙道你能走吗？来！』三井拍拍自行车后座，挑一下眉毛。  
  
「哇！三井学长你不是想说让我坐上去吧？」仙道的表情明显比刚才更拧了……  
  
『你不是受伤了吗？学长我载你回去啊！』三井已经跨上了车，踩上踏板，蓄势待发。  
  
「可是刹车坏了。」仙道勾住三井的脖子，一用力就把他拽了下来。  
  
自行车又一次和大地亲密接触，并且，链条掉了……  
  
『你！』三井刚要发火，但猛然意识到眼下仙道在一瞬间从光鲜的大少爷变成了狼狈的受害人都是因为……  
  
「修车的钱我出好了。」仙道耸耸肩，笑容又爬到了脸上，把手往脑后一枕，悠哉地吹了声口哨，迈出轻快的步伐。  
  
『诶？——诶！』三井愣一下，反应过来后立刻刷一下追上仙道。  
  
如果正好还有光线洒下，太阳、月亮、路灯什么都好，正好有两个少年，满身尘土，嘴硬的不依不饶，但是某些东西没有偏差，比如，步伐一致，方向一致，笑容一致……  
  
那么不需要如果，这就是唯美浪漫的分镜头。  
  
『今天的寿司半价，仙道我们多买些回家屯着吧？』三井差点把脸整个贴上了寿司店的玻璃。  
  
「三井学长你这样好像欧巴桑~」仙道嘴上这么说，却同样贴上了寿司店的玻璃。  
  
看见物美价廉的商品会心动，看见美食会嘴馋，看见脏乱差的房间会头疼但就是不愿意收拾，打游戏看球赛对一切兴趣范围内的东西会第一时间热血上涌，讨厌的上课写作业考试也还是会硬起头皮努力……  
  
一切都似曾相识，谁都可能只是某人身边再平凡不过的XXX。  
  
『我把闹钟定在六点，仙道你听见了一定要叫我起床啊！』  
  
「知道了……」  
  
没有什么不一样。  
  
『好，第300个……——进了！』  
  
没有什么不一样？  
  
「阳光，开始刺眼了啊……」  
  
23  
  
全国大赛晋级意外顺利。  
  
篮球队信心十足，志得意满。  
  
『大叔，明天的对手有藤真和阿神，你不会放水吧？』三井看着经理派发的对方球员资料，明知故问。  
  
「我发现你最近很无聊。」牧喝一口水，严肃的表情很好的贯彻了家长路线。  
  
从县内预选开始，就不断遇上过去的队友以及对手。  
  
有一种微妙的错觉。  
  
失败和胜利，任何比赛都必须得出结果。  
  
没有同情分，全力以赴就是最好的尊重。  
  
『喂，仙道，我们1on1！』  
  
「三井学长你是被流川传染的怪癖吗？」  
  
也会因为某个人而漏了一拍心跳。  
  
真的会。  
  
区别是——  
  
作为一个奋斗的理由，那是爱情。  
  
作为某些蹉跎的借口，那是矫情。  
  
「赢了！我们是冠军！全国冠军！」队友们在耳边热烈的欢呼，兴奋的拥抱。  
  
但世界，仿佛刹那之间静默。  
  
『哈——做到了啊……』  
  
称霸全国，是年少时不可一世的宣言，是曾经遥不可及的山崖，是如今终于捧在手中的奖杯，那是流过多少汗水才达成的理想啊……  
  
理想有很多，比如称霸全国。  
  
梦想只有一个，无拘无束自在地打篮球。  
  
「走吧，今天我请客，大家玩个痛快！」队长带领着荣耀的篮球队去庆祝胜利。  
  
『我要大份的铁板牛肉！』  
  
「三井学长不喝酒吗？」  
  
『先给我来一打！』  
  
如果“友情，努力，胜利”是青春的主线，那么在三井寿的世界，串联起一切的，就是篮球了吧……  
  
「哦，三井学长啊……他睡了。」  
  
『谁啊？……』  
  
「流川。」  
  
『给我！』  
  
你和篮球哪个重要？还真说不好……  
  
但可以确定的是，没有篮球，就没有今天的我们。  
  
『对了，我攒够钱了……』  
  
「我陪你。寿。」  
  
『呸！』  
  
“我陪你到世界的终结。”  
  
这种话偶尔说说也不是不可以……


End file.
